Agent in Love
by xXTwilightLover159Xx
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, Mary Alice Swan, and Rosalie Kate Swan are three sisters who work undercover for the CIA. They are assigned to mission impossible. Are they going to be able to save the life of three brothers or will the most powerful mob, Voultri, kill them all?
1. The Mission

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Marie Swan, Mary Alice Swan, and Rosalie Kate Swan are three sisters who work undercover for the CIA. They are assigned to mission impossible. Are they going to be able to save the life of three brothers or will the most powerful mob, Voultri, kill them all?

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Ugh! Who the hell is calling me at…1:32am!

"What could you possibly want from me at 1:32am! This better be something important!" I whined.

"Bella this is serious. Remember the case of the mob Voultri?" Jacob Black is going to kill me!

"Yes, Jake, I remember. What's going on? Why are you calling _me_?" Yes what do you want?

"Your sisters and you have been assigned to this mission. You have to come to the office now. Oh and don't worry about Alice and Rose I already called them." Jake was being serious.

My sisters and I have known Jake since we were five years old. He has been our best friend. Jacob is three years older than us. He is happily married thanks to me. I met Leah when I was seventeen and she was nineteen. Jake was going through a hard time due to a breakup. I introduced him to Leah and since then they have been together. A year later after the two meeting they got married and I was maid of honor.

I took a shower to wake me up and changed into dark blue skinny jeans, a v-neck elbow length blue shirt, and black and white converse. As I walked out of my room Rose and Alice also coming out of their rooms. Alice was all jumpy and excited to know what we have to do for our mission and Rose looked like she would pass out any second.

"Cheer up, Rose. I don't think it will be so bad." I gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"Hey Rose what do you think about this mission?" Alice asked as she grabbed three granola bars.

"I think it would have been better for Jake to wait 'till it was at least 7am not 1 something of the morning! So what do you think Bells?" Rose looked kind of pissed but managed to smile.

"I agree with you but this must be a real emergency." I answered very calmly.

"We better hurry up before Jake starts PMSing!" Alice rolled her eyes at what Rose said and I laughed.

The drive to the office neither Rose nor I said a word meanwhile Alice sang along to I Kissed a Girl by Katy Parry. We were in Rosalie's red convertible. Of course Rose drove, I sat next to her, and Alice in the back singing her lungs out. Rose tried to hold back her laugh while I recorded Alice's singing and so called dance. Alice didn't even notice I was recording her because if she did she would have made me stop recording and delete it.

As soon as we got there we were greeted by Angela who is Jake's secretary. "Hey girls! Ready for your next mission?"

"Hey Ang. No we aren't we just woke up … well Alice is hyper as always. Oh my God! Alice did you drink coffee?" I turned back to see the hyper pixie jumping up and down.

"Open your mouth Alice." Rose made her open her mouth. "Now breath." Alice did as she was told and after she squealed. "Yup that's coffee alright." I rolled my eyes.

"I think Alice was dropped on her head when she was a baby. You know how mom is and it could be a possibility." After the last word came out of my mouth I felt a slap on the back of my head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for insulting my cheerfulness." Alice huffed.

"Well all I'm doing is telling the truth and plus you know I'm a horrible liar so you would have known if I was lying." I told Alice.

Alice just stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh wow Alice I'm so scared of your tongue!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"I shouldn't have said a word after 'hey girls'." Angela sighed and went back to what she was doing.

Rose, Alice, and I all knocked on Jake's door at the same time. "Come in girls." Jake said from the other side of the door.

Rosalie opened the door and went in first then Alice went in and I went in last and closed the door. That's when I saw the hotties standing there. The first one I saw was very tall and looked like he could be a bear brother. The next one I saw was blond and looked kind of scared. The last one took my breath away. He is gorgeous and looked like a Greek god.

"This is Emmett, that's Jasper, and he's Edward. They are the ones you girls have to protect." Then Jake turned to face the boys. "Guys these are Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. They will protect you from everything and anything. And yes I know they are girls but they are the best agents in the world." Jake sat at his desk and pulled out some papers.

"The three boys are brothers and they are the same age as you three. They are witnesses of what the Voultri have been doing. The Voultri are very dangerous and I am fully aware of the fact that any other of our agents can be a spy so that is why I asked you three to come at this time of the morning. No one else besides you three, my wife and Angela know about this so please keep it a secret." Jake pulled out six passports out of a manila colored envelope. He handed us each one. "These will be your passports for now. I have six more incase the Voultri find out. You guys are going to be newlyweds. I have a bought a house in Forks, Washington for all six of you. The house is in the forest area."

"Do we really have to go back to Forks?" I whined.

"Yes Bella you do." Jake pulled out engagement rings and marriage bands. "Rosalie. You and Emmett will be married couple. Alice and Jasper, you guys are now 'married'. Now that leaves you, Bella and you, Edward. Now you are all married." Now Jake took out marriage certificates. "Rosalie and Emmett McCarthy." He handed them papers. "Alice and Jasper Whitlock." Alice let out a tiny squeal and Rose and I laughed. "Isabella and Edward Mason." Jake handed papers to Edward and me.

We were all quiet not knowing what to say while Jacob showed us pictures of the house we were staying in. Lucky us, we had to share a room with our 'husbands'. The house was huge and beautiful. Jacob went through a long list of things we needed to know and what to do in case something happens like the Voultri finding us. Jake gave us pictures of the only agents we were supposed to see guarding the house and those agents were ones that were friends of his throughout his life.

While Jake kept going on and on I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen once we got to Forks (the town where my sisters and I were born and grew up in). I still wonder how we ended up living in Chicago. So many any questions with no answers.

I turned my head a little to glance at Edward who was staring at me. Why was that boy staring at me? We both turned away quickly. Oh god awkward much?

Suddenly we here noise. _Boom!_ Everyone turned around to see what it was and we all let out a gasp at what we saw. Wow who knew that would happen! Poor Jake!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ What did you guys think? Can you guys guess what the loud _Boom!_ was? I will put the five best answers in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading! :)

~xXTwilightLover159Xx


	2. Drunken Leah and Remembering the News

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

_**Summary:**_ Isabella Marie Swan, Mary Alice Swan, and Rosalie Kate Swan are three sisters who work undercover for the CIA. They are assigned to mission impossible. Are they going to be able to save the life of three brothers or will the most powerful mob, Voultri, kill them all?

**Here are some of the answers from the question in chapter one:**

**TwilightBabe101:**_ pretty good story. the boom soound i think was Jake falling! xD_

**twilightlover112:** _I love it OMG what happened? maybe it was the Voultri? what happened to Jake oh wait maybe it was Leah wondering what Jake was doing that late at night. hmm or maybe it when Jake sat down the chair broke. am i right? write more soon!_

**Snowpearl201017:** _haha! nice chapter! _  
_i think the loud boom was alice trying to get more coffee, somehow she trips and it lands all over poor jake! lol_

**kfs46:** _OMG! I'm so into the story! please update soon!_  
_im guessing the boom was Jacob tripping over his chair?_

_**fanggirlx:** great story. please update ASAP! :)  
i think the Voultri shot Jake! :O_

**Thank you all who reviewed! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

I turned my head a little to glance at Edward who was staring at me. Why was that boy staring at me? We both quickly turned away. Oh god awkward much?

Suddenly we here noise. Boom! Everyone turned around to see what it was and everyone let out a gasp at what we saw. Wow who knew that would happen!

**Bella's POV:**

I had already taken my gun out and prepared for attack as well as my sisters had done! Right now I feel like slapping someone. This could have been something serious but no Leah had to break the door down! And what the hell was she doing here? I mean I'm happy to see her but she scared everyone. I turned to see Jacob's face but what I saw had everyone laughing. Jake was carrying Emmett bridal style. Emmett looked so scared.

"Leah what the hell! I almost shot you!" Yup Rosalie was pissed.

"Oh dear Rosie would you stop PMSing?" And that's a drunken Leah. Drunken Leah is so funny. She starts talking about the most random topics ever! An example would be two weeks ago. Jake, my sisters and I were sitting in Jake's living room talking about missions we have done and embarrassing events that happened to us as kids. We hadn't even realized that Leah wasn't there. Then we heard noises as if someone had tripped. We all stop and look at each other and said 'Leah' in unison. We then headed towards the garage and find Jake's navy blue convertible pink as well as Leah's hands. Leah sheepishly managed to say 'Oops' and giggled nervously. The look on Jake's face was priceless! And this all happened because Leah was drunk

"Leah, dear, what are you doing here? I thought I left you home sleeping and sober." Jake was trying to stay calm.

"It's drunk Friday you silly Jakey!" Jake was staring at Leah with a blank expression. Alice was in shock and the boys looked amused. I was confused while Rosalie was smirking. She is evil!

"Umm, Leah honey it's two of the morning and drunk Friday was two weeks ago." Leah was really confused.

"Really? But I check my agenda yesterday and it said it was today! And I thought that two weeks ago was Drunk Prank Friday! That's why… car… never mind. " I know for sure that Rose has something to do with this.

"Yes really. It was when you decided it would be 'awesome' to paint my car pink." I saw the three brothers' eyes go wide.

"What kind of car was?" Emmett asked.

"It was a navy blue Mercedes convertible of the year." Jake sighed.

"Wow." said Emmett.

I checked the time and it was almost 2:25am. The boys were talking about cars and their motors and Alice was helping Leah sit. I went over to where Rosalie was standing. "I know you did something so now spill." I told Rosalie who gave me an innocent look.

"What are you talking about Bellsy? I didn't do anything." Rose's voice was now babyish which I knew for sure she wrote it.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! You were the one who wrote 'Drunk Friday' was today when you knew that it was two weeks ago. Now spill!" I whined and Rose laughed.

"Fine. I wrote it two weeks ago when Leah painted Jake's car. I saw her agenda on the coffee table and when Leah made the entire ruckus in the garage you all went to see what it was so I stayed behind and wrote that today was Drunk Friday and that it was at 1:45am." We both laughed about while Alice was holding a passed out Leah. I got to say, what Rose did was funny but now I just remembered the real reason we were here.

"Uh guys? I think we should get moving on this mission. So Jake what now?" Everyone (except passed out Leah) turned their attention to me.

"Oh yeah about that… there will be a private jet waiting for you at the airport and I think you guys should get moving because you are to leave in fifteen minutes." Jake said this as he checked the time.

Jake finished telling us what car would be waiting for us and to call him as soon as we got there. We were all at the door of Jake's office when Alice yelled "Wait! What am I supposed to do with drunk passed out Leah!" I turned to face and she was holding Leah with one of Leah's arm around her neck. It was kind of funny because Alice is so petite and Leah is about six inches taller than her. We all laughed a little at the sight behind us. Jake took Leah and carried her to his car to take her home.

We were going to Forks for this mission and I wonder what Charlie is going to say about the fact all three of his daughters got 'married'. We did not have to worry about what Renee would say. My mom died when my sisters and I were two. I remember the look on dad's face when he told us. His eyes were puffy and red.

Flashback:

Rosalie and I were being Alice's Barbies since it was her turn to pick a game. When Alice finished putting mom's makeup on us we headed downstairs.

"Look daddy look! I made Rosawie and Bewa into pwincesses!" as Alice exclaimed she squealed. Typical Alice.

Charlie turned to us from where he was sitting on the couch and said, "Yes Alice they do look like princesses as well as you do to." Charlie smiled at us. "Girls have a seat on the couch." Charlie got up and let us sit as he sat on the coffee table facing us.

"What's wong daddy?" Rosalie asked as she wore a worried expression on her face.

"Well do you girls remember how mommy used to say that your Grandma Marie went up to heaven to be with the little angels who take care of her and keep her happy and that she is watching you from up there?" all of us nodded. "Well mommy went up to heaven to keep Grandma Marie company."

"So when is mommy coming back?" I asked afraid that mommy would never come back.

"Mommy won't come back but she is watching up from up there in heaven." Charlie pointed to the ceiling. "If any of you behave bad mommy will be very very sad. Right now mommy is happy in heaven with all the little angels who are taking care of her."

"Oh okay." Alice was as sad as Rose and I were. "Well if she is not coming back then I'm going to go pack a suitcase for her to take to heaven when she comes and visits." With that Alice went upstairs to start packing mom's suitcase.

End of Flashback.

And the cause of Renee's death was because she had a heart attack when a guy pointed a gun to her head at a red light. Renee was so scared and shocked that her heart couldn't take it. The bastard is lucky he got away and if I ever saw him again I will not be responsible for my actions.

I still wonder what ever happened to the suitcase Alice packed for mom….

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys liked it! **I will put up some of your answers to the question:** What do you think Charlie's reaction will be when he finds out his princesses are 'married'?

Thanks for reading! :)

~xXTwilightLover159Xx


	3. No, I Insist

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

_**Summary:**_Isabella Marie Swan, Mary Alice Swan, and Rosalie Kate Swan are three sisters who work undercover for the CIA. They are assigned to mission impossible. Are they going to be able to save the life of three brothers or will the most powerful mob, Voultri, kill them all?

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

The whole way to Forks the guys were quiet. In the jet the boys sat at one side and my sisters and I were having an argument at the other side.

"What are we going to do about Charlie?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not telling. I was the one that told him we were moving to Chicago." Yeah that day was scary. When I told that to Charlie he just looked at me feeling hurt that we were leaving him and going so far. My dear sisters left me alone to do that. It was horrible. The look on Charlie's face made me want to change my mind and stay.

"And I'm the one that had to deal with all his yelling when we came home drunk at the age of sixteen!" Rose defended herself. We both turned to face Alice.

"You are Charlie's favorite. You have never been through the yelling or the make you guilty look. Now it's your turn to tell Charlie." Alice looked so shocked and scared.

"Yes now its Alice's turn!" Rosalie laughed at the look on Ali's face.

"I…ugh…I… Fine!" Alice gave up.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"Good luck." Rose snickered while I burst out laughing.

"That's not funny! I really am gonna need luck to deal with Charlie." Alice looked so scared that Rose and I couldn't help but laugh some more.

"Poor you." I patted her head.

"Oh yes poor Ali" said Rose while messing Alice's hair.

"Don't touch the hair!" Alice snapped and Rose flinched.

When we got to the house we were going to stay all of us girls gasped. "This house is so beautiful!" Alice exclaimed. **(AN:The house is the same as the Cullen's house in twilight)**

"Yes it is." Rose whispered.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

The boys were quiet. Too quiet. "Are you guys all right?" I turned to face them.

"Yeah I guess we are. It's just that we have never seen such beautiful girls." Jasper was staring at Alice as he said this. Alice giggled and Rosalie was all goo-goo eyes with Emmett. It took a lot in me not to laugh. The sight of them was funny. I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to see Edward was the one staring at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" I asked Edward and he looked away. Was that a blush I see in his face?

"Umm…sorry." I heard his velvet voice.

"You're forgiven" I patted his shoulder and smiled as I walked towards the door.

I was about to open the front door when I heard Alice ask "where do you think you are going?" she had her hands on her hips.

"I'm going for a walk." I turned to the guys and said "you boys should go get some rest…" then I turned to face Rose and Ali "…you girls should also get some rest. It's been a long day for everyone. I'll be back in an hour or so." With that I walked out the door.

I have been walking through the woods for at least an hour or so. That's when I found a beautiful meadow. It was very pretty. The meadow had different kind of flower of different colors everywhere. I think this would be a good place to come to get a break from everyone.

I don't know how long I was sitting at the meadow but it was already getting dark. I still remembered the way back. It wasn't that far from the house.

When I got back to the house the lights were all off. I went upstairs not knowing what room was empty since all the doors were closed. Now where was I supposed to sleep in? As if my thoughts were read a sleepy, shirtless, hot, gorgeous, and breathtaking Edward came out of one of the rooms.

"What time is it?" he asked and then yawned.

"I have no idea. All I know is that its late." I told him.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Did you just come back?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yup. So which one is my room?" I asked as I looked around to see five doors.

"There are only three bedrooms so we have to share one." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, okay." I walked to the room he came out from. The room was beautiful. It had lots of cds, big plasma on the wall, a couch and a big bed.

"Um… you can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Edward was standing behind.

"No its okay I'll sleep on the couch you sleep on the bed."

"No, I insist you sleep on the bed." He smiled at me.

"No, no _I _insist. I will be fine on the couch." I smiled back at him. "Oh and that's final." I there was a pink suitcase with me name on it. I opened it and took out something to sleep in and went straight to the bathroom. How did I know where the bathroom was? Well the door was opened.

After I took a shower, changed and brushed my teeth and when I came out of the bathroom I found Edward lying down on the couch. I put my hands on my hips. "I said I was sleeping on the couch." I argued with Edward.

"And I insisted that you sleep on the bed." He turned his head and opened his eyes as he smiled.

"Then why don't we both sleep on the bed? It's big enough for both of us." I suggested.

He looked like he was really thinking about it. "Great idea."

I was starting to fall asleep when I heard a noise. It sounded as if pots had been dropped. Edward seemed to have also been awakened by the noise. "Did you hear that?" he asked as he got up.

I grabbed my gun that I put under the pillow and got up. "Be careful." said Edward.

I tried not to laugh. "I always am. Now you have to stay right behind me. Got it?" he just nodded.

When we got to the kitchen I could see someone's shadow. "Freeze!" I yelled.

"Bella? Edward?" Oh. My. God. What is he doing in the kitchen at this time!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all who reviewed. :) **I have a question:**Who do you guys think is in the kitchen making all that noise? (I'll put your answers up in the next chp)

Thanks for reading! :)

~xXTwilightLover159Xx


	4. From Laughter to Tears

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**Here are some of the answers from the question in chapter three:**

**thehappygoth:** its emmett. and he wanted a cookie and milk ofcorse. but then he stubbed his toe.

**madeliefje:** amazing book :) i like it quite a lot! i'm not sure but is Charlie in the kitchen does he still live in Forks. Just an random guess :P  
take care  
madeliefje xx

**.:** EMMETT! LOL only him. I can't wait to read more! Plz update ASAP! I need MORE!  
~Ari

**ElyBabyxo:** uhm is it jacob ? jasper? no wait emmett? i dont know :( lol loved it dough. cant wait for more :)

**SunMoon206:** It's Emmett, he love eat. Please update soon! Excellent history

_**Thank you all for reviewing :)**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

When we got to the kitchen I could see someone's shadow. "Freeze!" I yelled.

"Bella? Edward?" Oh. My. God. What is he doing in the kitchen at this time!

_**Bella's POV:**_

"Emmett what are you doing in the kitchen at this time?"

I didn't realize I was still pointing my gun at him until he said. "Umm… Bella? Can you please put the gu-gun down?" Oops.

"Sorry Emmett. So tell me, what exactly are you doing in the kitchen?" By now the lights were on in the kitchen and you could see a blush creeping its ways on Emmett's face.

"Umm… I-I came for ice cream." Edward rolled his eyes and mumbled 'of course' under his breath. That's when we all heard a snicker coming from under the kitchen table. Alice.

"Alice what in the world are you doing under the table?" I asked and Alice burst out laughing.

"Oh you guys should have seen Emmett!" she laughed again.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Edward asked confused.

"So I came down stairs to get my phone which I left on the coffee table and then I heard footsteps and as an agent I got ready to aim. I hid under the kitchen table then I saw it was Emmett. I planned on scaring the shit out of him but I got entertained when I saw that he had his head phones on. He walked over to the fridge to get ice cream and put it down on the table. As you all see its right there." Alice pointed at the bucket of ice cream that was on the table. "Then the song 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna came on. The volume was so loud that I could hear it clearly. He began to sing and dance. Then that's when it happened. He was trying to booty bounce and kept going backwards to where the stove with pots sitting on top was. Then he hit the pots knocking then over." By the end of her telling us this everyone was in the kitchen holding onto each other trying not to fall due to the laughter while Emmett was blushing like crazy. The pots were still on the floor.

"That was not funny." Said a very embarrassed Emmett. Which made us laugh some more.

"Alice, sometimes payback can be a real bitch." I smirked at her. I took my phone out of my pocket and Rose knew what I was going to do and laughed. Everyone else looked confused and Alice looked worried.

Our phones are advanced technology and only the best agents have them. With our phones you could connect then to the television. The phones my sisters and I carried were kind of hard to understand. They had so much security and ten times more memory than a regular phone.

I walked to the living room and everybody followed me. They all sat on the couches while I connected my phone to the television. Then I put the video that I recorded when we were on our way to Jake's office. It was the one of Alice singing 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry.

By the time it was over Alice had her face in her hands and you could see her ears very red. The whole room was filled with laughter while an embarrassed Alice groaned. "Payback _is_ a bitch!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Indeed it is." Rose said.

"Yeah." Both Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

"Yup." I said.

And Alice groaned.

After that we decided to watch a movie which we all fell asleep. I was at one side of the couch and Alice at the other. Rose was on the other couch and the boys were on the floor with both Jasper and Edward snoring softly you could barely hear and Emmett was snoring so loud. I was the first one up like always. I decided to make breakfast for when sleepy heads wake up. It was already nine of the morning and the usual time for Rose and Alice to wake up is at nine-thirty or ten. I looked around and saw a Greek god, blondie, and Emmett hugging a teddy bear.

When I finished making chocolate chip pancakes, I went back to the living room with a glass of cold water. Now let's see who doesn't want to wake up. "Guys get up. I made breakfast and it's on the table." I waited a couple of seconds to see if anyone was going to get up but no so I tried again. "The chocolate chip pancakes are on the table waiting for you guys to eat them." Still nobody got up. "Fine, don't get up and I'll eat them all by myself. And if you don't get up right now I won't share anything if you wake up when I'm eating." Just like that they all got up. I giggled at the look on their faces.

"Where are they? Where are the pancakes!" Emmett exclaimed as he looked around.

"The pancakes are in the kitchen waiting to be eaten." Emmett's eyes brightened up like a little boy's on Christmas day.

"Emmett will always be Emmett." Jasper sighed and Edward nodded in agreement.

We finished eating and the boys, Rose, and I were about get up and leave when Alice yelled "Wait!" we all turned to Alice with curious looks on our faces. "It's time to go tell Charlie." Rose and I gasped and the boys looked confused. "It's time our father knows we are 'married'." She did air quotes with her hands when she said married.

"We'll go surprise him and catch up then we'll tell him." My sisters agreed. The boys looked scared. "Relax guys Charlie was police chief he won't do anything but shoot you." They went pale.

"Aww! it won't be _that_ bad." Rose giggled.

"So we will meet here ready to leave at twelve. Okay?" we all nodded at what Alice said.

After deciding what gun to take and deciding where to put it, I headed down stairs. "Bella!" a booming voice said from behind me as they put their hand on my shoulder. Before I could realize that it was Emmett I grabbed his arm and flipped him over making land on his back on the floor. "Ow." Was all he said.

"I am so sorry Emmett. Don't scare me you idiot! Why would you come do that to an agent? I mean come on it called common sense!" I put my arms in the air dramatically. I heard laughter and I looked up to see four people laughing at Emmett.

"I told you Emmett." said Rosalie.

"Yeah you did." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Emmett with a questioning look and he explained. "Well you see Bella I did that to Rosie yesterday and she did the same thing. I told her I was going to do it to you to see what your reaction is and she said that you would do the same thing. I told her I didn't believe her because you don't look like you could be so strong." After he finished saying this he stared at me. A couple of seconds later I burst out laughing.

"Emmett, has anybody told you not to judge a book by its cover?" He looked at the floor.

"Yeah Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and now you…" he trailed off.

"Emmett, don't judge a book by its cover." Of course Alice didn't want to be left out.

"And Alice too." He said.

"Okay now let's go." Alice said as she went past all of us to the kitchen. Yes I said kitchen because the door to the garage is in the kitchen.

"BMW" "Porsche" "Mercedes" Rosalie, Alice and I said at the same time. And that started an argument. The boys were just standing back with their arms crossed over their chest.

"BMW!" exclaimed Rose.

"Porsche!" exclaimed Alice.

I knew we weren't going anywhere any time soon so I had to stop this knowing they were too into the argument. "Stop. What if we take all three cars?"

They seemed to be thinking about it. Then Rosalie said "Alright." As did Alice at the same time. The boys were staring at us in amusement.

"We fight all the time and that was nothing compared to when it's only Alice and Rosalie." I shook my head.

We all headed to Charlie's after that. I love to drive fast especially at 100mph or more. The most I have driven was 210mph and that was when I was testing the car I have at home. Edward was sitting in the passenger seat next to me as I drove. At a red light I put a CD in.

"You like Debussy?" Edward asked.

"Yeah do you?"

"Yeah I do." Then we went quiet for the rest of the drive to Charlie's.

When we got to Charlie's house I got out of the car. Rose and Alice weren't here yet. Edward also got out and was walking behind me. I got the key that was under the flower pot and unlocked the door. "Dad!" I called out. He should be here. He wasn't working anymore because he retired. I waited but no answer.

"Maybe he's not here." Edward said from behind me as he looked at the pictures on the self of my sisters and me. I went to the kitchen and saw an envelope on the counter. It was from the hospital. Was dad sick? He was always healthy. The envelope was opened so I took the papers from inside. That was when I saw it. The words that stood out the most.

_Lung Cancer_

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked. Tears made their way down my face and I hugged both Alice and Rosalie. They took the paper put of my grip and read it.

They both gasped and said "Oh my god." At the same time and cried with me. Charlie must be in the hospital right now or… _dead_. No! He _is_ in the hospital... I hope so.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ What do you guys think? _Is Charlie in the hospital, dead, or where could he be?_ (Like always I will put some answers in the next chp)

Thanks for reading! :)

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	5. Meeting Carlisle

**_Disclaimer:_** All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

_**Here are some of the answers from the question in chapter four:**_

**_.:_** I think Charlie should be dying, and in the hospital because it got so bad. I think that the girlsand their "husbands" should go to the hospital and see him and then tell him in there. I ALSO think that Charlie should love the guys but say "I may be dead but if you hurt any one of my baby girls, I will come and haunt you until the day you die." and then the girls leave. When the get home they start up a movie, but none of them are really paying attention and then the phone rings. Charlie has died...I don't know what to say next.  
I loved the chapter, and payback REALLY is a bitch.  
~Ari

_**eminem:**_ continue.! and i think tht charlie is sick ...atleast i think or maybe hes dead...hm...

_**ElyBabyxo:**_ 1. Loved it. 2. Ahhh charlie! 3. I think he's in. . The hospital ? Or he's out and since the girls only saw those words its a misunderstanding ? Lols oh and 4. Can't wait until the next update =D

_**madeliefje:**_ i dont think hes got lung cancer i think they just read the first wrd and jumped to cnclsions. Maybe it was someone else who had it and he just happened to leave it on the table? amazing chapter i love it! update soon  
madeliefje x

_**Again thank you to everyone has reviewed!**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked. Tears made their way down my face and I hugged both Alice and Rosalie. They took the paper out of my grip and read it._

_They both gasped and said "Oh my god." At the same time and cried with me. Charlie must be in the hospital right now or… dead._

_**Bella's POV:**_

That minute the only things I could think of were going to the hospital and calling Billy, Jacob's dad and also my dad's best friend. The boys decided it would be best for us to go in one car only. Edward was driving and lucky us we had GPS in the car. I don't even know whose car we were in, the only thing I care about at this moment is finding out that Charlie is okay. Jasper read the whole letter which was results of a test saying he had long cancer. I wish Charlie came up to us and told it was all a prank or joke or something but that it wasn't real. That he was _healthy as a horse_ like he used to say. Charlie was a mother and father at the same time for us. He always took care of us. I was his _clumsy Bells_, Alice was his _ball of energy_, and was his _beautiful rose_. He always treated us like princesses and always put us above everything. I still remember when we were four and scared of thunder storms, we would run into Charlie's room.

_Flashback:_

_The thunder was really loud. Rose said it was nothing to be scared of but both Alice and I knew she was scared too. We were all hugging on Rose's bed under the blanket and then another loud noise made us scream and squeal. We quickly ran across the hall to Charlie's room._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" I yelled. Charlie got up at once worried that something might have happened to us._

"_What wrong my princesses?" Charlie asked as he looked at us with a concerned and worry look on his face. Then we heard it again, the thunder, which made us jump. "Come here girls. There is nothing to be afraid of. It's just a thunder storm." We got into bed with Rose and Alice at one side of Dad and me at the other._

"_Really Daddy? Are you sure it's nothing to be afraid of?" Alice asked. "What if it's a monster coming after us?"_

"_Don't worry baby I won't let anything happen to you girls. Daddy's here to protect you from everything." He kissed our foreheads. "I love you my girls. Goodnight." With Charlie there to protect us I fell asleep as soon as he said goodnight._

_End of Flashback._

As we reached the hospital I tried calling Billy but he didn't answer the phone. We were still on our way to the hospital when Alice broke the silence. "What do you two think might have happened to Dad? Where do you think he might be? Do you think he might be… you know… um… d-dead?"

"Don't even say it Alice." I said to her.

"Charlie has always been strong and will always be. He will get through this with our help. And I _know_ Charlie is alive. He is alive and maybe it was a mistake and Charlie is, like he says, healthy as a horse. We know how Dad is." Rose said as she tried hard not to cry but cried anyways as did Alice and I. Emmett was sitting next to Rose rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Jasper was in the passenger seat next to Edward and kept looking back at us to also try and make us think positive.

The whole ride to the hospital I couldn't help but remember all the times we were with Charlie. I was remembering the times when he tried to teach us how to play baseball and the times when Alice made him have tea parties with us and made him wear a crown. Charlie was there for us when would have boy problems and when our hearts were broken and we would cry over a boy. He used to get pissed off at the boy who made us upset. He was there for the most embarrassing situations too. The funniest situation was when he had to give us the sex talk and Rose told him not to worry. Her exact words were: _Oh don't worry dad when the boys offer a good time I tell them no._ Charlie went completely pale that he almost passed out and then Alice had to open her mouth and her exact words were:_ Yeah Dad, don't worry. I was going to do it but I wasn't ready and like I said don't worry I will wait 'till I get married_. That time Charlie did faint.

When we got to the hospital we went straight to the front desk. _Great!_ I said to myself. There was a line of people. There were about four persons in front of us waiting to know what room was the person they were visiting. The lady was on the phone for what seemed like forever and there were only three people left. Then soon it was two and again she got a call which lasted about fifteen minutes. _Come on people I'm here to find out where my father was! Could you go any slower!_ I was biting my tongue from saying that. Finally it was our turn. Who knew we had to wait in a line to visit someone?

"How may I help you?" The lady at the desk said.

"Is Charlie Swan here?" Jasper asked.

"Hold on let me check." She turned and left.

We were standing there for ten minutes in silence until we saw the lady come back with a doctor behind her. "Dr. Cullen will tell you everything you want to know."

"Jasper? Emmett? Edward? What are you boys doing here?" Dr. Cullen said. Wait _Cullen_ as in he is related to the boys. Uh-oh.

"Dad? I thought you were Atlanta with mom. Oh and we are here with the girls." Edward sounded confused.

"Well, your mom decided she wanted to move to a small town. We were going to call you boys tonight to tell you." He turned to my sisters and me and said. "I will tell you about Charlie if you follow me to my office. I believe you three are his daughters? Am I correct?" we followed him to his office.

"Yes, I'm Bella and these are Rosalie and Alice."

"Dr. Cullen is Charlie okay?" Alice asked nervous. We followed him to his office.

"Call me Carlisle and like I said I will tell you in a minute."

"I need to make a phone call before you can tell us anything. Edward can you come with me please?" he nodded and followed me out.

"I have to call Jacob. We might need to move if we're not allowed to tell your parents the truth." I told him. It had to be now or else I will forget to call Jake.

"Yeah I know."

I took my phone out and dialed Jacob's number not caring what time it was over there. I knew Jacob would answer. "Hello?"

"Jake we got a problem."

"What is it Bella?"

"Well for starters we are in the hospital and the Cullen boys' father works here." I told him everything about Charlie and Edward's dad.

"Bella we can't have you moving right now so I think its best you tell Carlisle what's going on. And as for Charlie I'm sure he is just fine." After that we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"So what's it going to be?" Edward asked.

"Jake said we can't move now so we have to tell Carlisle what's going on." Edward nodded.

"This is going to kill my mother." Edward said. He looked so worried and cute.

"Don't worry Edward." I put my hand on his arm. "Your mother doesn't have anything to worry about. I am in charge of protecting you and I will, even if it means my life is at risk. It's what I do." I gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"We better go in." Edward said as he opened the door to let me go in first. I sat next to Alice. Both Rose and Alice gave me a questioning look. I whispered to Alice "Later" who whispered to Rose. And both nodded.

"You girls ready to hear this?" Carlisle asked and we nodded. "Charlie had lung cancer and it was detected too late. There was nothing we could do about. Chemotherapy and Radiation were useless. I am truly sorry girls. Charlie was a great guy who loved you three. He would always tell me how much he missed you or how much he loved you." Tears made their way down. Alice was sobbing uncontrollably and Rose hugged Alice as she cried. Carlisle took out three envelopes gave them to me. "Your dad told me to give these to you, Bella. He said you would know what to do with them." I took the envelopes which one had my name the others had my sisters'. I had to be strong. For my sisters.

"Carlisle, I know this is not the best time but we have to talk about something very serious concerning your sons but I don't think Rose and Alice will able to" I wiped the tears off. "Emmett and Jasper can you guys please take my sisters home?" they nodded and Jasper grabbed Alice and Emmett grabbed Rose. They didn't even protest when Jasper and Emmett grabbed them.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Carlisle looked worried. Now it was time to let him in on what was going on with him sons. The white envelopes were in my hands and I wonder what was inside. Did Billy know about Charlie's sickness? Questions kept wondering into my head as I explained things to Carlisle.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ This chapter I did in a rush so I know it's not as good as it should be. **What could the envelopes be about? How will Carlisle react when Bella finishes explaining? **Oh and Agent in Love won fourth place in a Twilight competition! (:

Thanks for reading! :)

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	6. The Letter and Breaking Down

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Carlisle, I know this is not the best time but we have to talk about something very serious concerning your sons but I don't think Rose and Alice will able to" I wiped the tears off. "Emmett and Jasper can you guys please take my sisters home?" they nodded and Jasper grabbed Alice and Emmett grabbed Rose. They didn't even protest when Jasper and Emmett grabbed them._

"_What is it you want to talk about?" Carlisle looked worried. Now it was time to let him in on what was going on with him sons. The white envelopes were in my hands and I wonder what was inside. Did Billy know about Charlie's sickness? Questions kept wondering into my head as I explained things to Carlisle._

_**Bella's POV:**_

I sighed and began. "Carlisle, I know what I'm going to tell is going to scare you but you have to understand that my sisters and I are the best at what we do."

"Bella just say whatever it is." Carlisle said.

"Okay. Just know this isn't easy to say. As you know your sons were living in Chicago. They were working for the Voultri. The Voultri are very powerful and used to make guns the CIA used to use. I'm an agent and so are my sisters. We work for the CIA undercover and there are only seven agents that the Voultri don't know about. Three of those agents are my sisters and I. The rest are in other missions our boss has assigned them to. The Voultri are a mafia but at the time when the CIA bought their guns from them, they didn't know. After a while the CIA had witnesses claiming the Voultri have killed people but the evidence they had was useless. At first the CIA didn't know what to think because the trusted them. It was hard for CIA. On top of all that the Voultri became a newspaper and magazine company. They have their own newspaper and magazine: _Voultri Times_ and _V-Fashion News_. I have to admit they did a pretty good job." I paused for a second and then continued. "Your sons worked on finding stories for their newspaper." I turned to Edward and gave him a nod that told him to continue.

"So then one day during lunch time Emmett hadn't finished writing his story so Jasper and I helped him. We were the only ones in the building besides the security guard who was at the entrance door. Emmett asked me to get him the folder of information he had gathered on the story he was writing. When I got the folder Jasper took the papers out and was looking through it and found papers which I can't say what was written on it. Emmett was the one who choose to go straight to the police and now you have us here." Edward was staring at the wall behind Carlisle. Silence took over for five minutes.

"I don't know what to say… how are three girls going to protect three guys?"

Edward and I laughed and Carlisle gave us a confused look. "I am the best agent in the world and so are Alice and Rose. This mission is nothing compared to others I have had to do. This mission I would say is easy. And I have only gotten shot once." I told Carlisle about the marriage and last names and I told about a couple of missions so he wouldn't worry much about his sons' safety.

"Oh" Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry I'm just in shocked. I don't know what to do or say."

"I understand Carlisle. This is a lot to take in." I looked at the time and it had already been an hour and a half. "We have to get going. It was nice to meet you Carlisle." I shook his hand and then Edward said his goodbye and we left.

I drove us back to the house in silence. Before I could open the door I heard my sisters sobbing. I feel like breaking down but one of us three had to be strong. I took a deep breath and turned the knob. It broke my heart seeing my sisters in the state they were. Jasper and Emmett were there trying to calm them down. I have to remember to thank them later. "Alice, Rose, we have to talk. I'll meet you in the office in five." With that I walked up to the office to wait for them.

I sat behind the desk waiting for them to come in and then I heard the door open and close. I turned around to see them there. "Carlisle gave me three envelopes that Charlie told him to give to us. They each have our names." I handed them the envelopes. They examined the envelopes carefully. They didn't say a word and just got up and ran out of the room. I took the envelope and tore it open. T was a letter from Charlie.

_My Dear Clumsy Bells,_

_I know you are trying to hold strong for your sisters and I admire you for that. I know how much you have always wanted to be an author and I know someday you will be the best. I hope one day you get married and have a beautiful family. Oh and when you do get married tell your husband I will hunt him down if he hurts you! And don't roll your eyes missy! You have been through a lot all from your mother's death to breakups and giving me heart attacks. And no I'm not exaggerating! I know you must be mad, hurt, and upset that I didn't tell you I was sick but you have to understand, Bella, it's not what parents want their children to see or to suffer about. I didn't want to worry you girls. I know you would have done the same if you were in my place. (You know I'm not good with words.) I will be with your mother watching over you girls. I love you my clumsy daughter and I will forever._

_Love you forever,_

_Charlie Swan_

Tears covered my face as I sat on the floor in the office leaning against the wall. I cried in silence for about half an hour then wiped the tears with my hand. I called Billy again and he told me the funeral was two days ago. He told me he had tried to call us but no one picked up. That was because we were finishing a mission which Alice accidently shot the tire of our car.

_One week later_

When I woke up Edward wasn't in the room. My sisters were still moping around with Emmett and Jasper following them around. I think I'm going to lose it if I see them like that. Got up showered, changed, and went downstairs. I saw no was in the living room so I went to the kitchen. Okay enough was enough.

"I know this is hard and it hurts me lots too but we are in a mission. You girls have to stop moping around. Please, I don't like to see you girls like that it hurts me so much." I could feel the tears in my eyes forming.

"It hurts! Unlike you Alice and I show our feeling and emotions!" Rose snapped at me.

"How do you think I feel! Remember what happened last time I showed my feelings and emotions while we were in a mission? It scares me Rose and I don't want anything similar to happen." I whispered the last sentence. I turned around and ran from there. I couldn't take it anymore so I broke down completely. I could hear a velvet voice calling my name and I knew who it was. Edward.

I ran through the woods to the meadow. Once I got to the meadow I fell on the floor and cried. I couldn't let it happen again. I couldn't kill someone innocent again for being hurt and upset. "Bella are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward sat down next to me.

"I can't let it happen again." I wiped the tears off my eyes.

"Bella its perfectly normal to cry. Your father died and you should be upset. If you want to talk about anything I'm here. I'll listen." He sat closer to me and put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I had my head on his chest.

"This has happened before. It happened about two years ago. I can't let my feeling and emotions get in the way of my missions."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"I was engaged and I was in a mission. I never told him about what I really did. Everyone thinks I work for a publishing company, Alice as a wedding planner, and Rosalie as a secretary at where I supposedly work at."

"What was his name?"

"His name was Taylor Crowley. He went off to war and was shot and died instantly. I got the news about five minutes before we had to go and finish the mission. Did you hear about the Denali?"

"Yeah, I did. They were three sisters who were into drugs and exporting illegal goods."

"Yes. I was so upset like Rose and Alice are. I had a best friend, her name was Jessica. She was in the mission with us. The Denali found out we work for the CIA and they had a plan of killing us but we had already planned out what to do if they found out. When it was up to the three sisters and us four, it was like a mini war. Out of nowhere I felt like crying remembering what had just happened to Taylor. I was hurt and broken. As much as I tried to wipe the tears off my eyes my vision was still blurry. I thought the one across from me was one of the sisters but it was Jessica. I shot her and she died as soon as the bullet hit her." By now I was drowning in tears sobbing. Edward held me tight. I will never forgive myself for that.

"Shh, Bella. It happened two years ago. I bet Jessica forgave you for it in where ever she is. It was not your fault. You had just received horrible news. Don't blame yourself."

"It was my fault that I couldn't control myself from crying and I killed her."

Edward took my face in his hands and said, "Listen to me Bella. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. It really helped talking to you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Our eyes were locked into each other. Our faces were very close that his breathing was tickling my face. We were so close to kissing when my phone rang.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Who could be calling Bella and interrupting her first kiss with Edward? Sorry that I didn't update sooner I was busy hanging out with family. I want to thank all who have reviewed! I want to thank live(dot)and(dot)breath(dot)books for your comments that helped me write this chapter! xD

Thanks for reading! :)

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	7. Painted Faces

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you. It really helped talking to you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Our eyes were locked into each other. Our faces were very close that his breathing was tickling my face. We were so close to kissing when my phone rang._

_**Alice's POV:**_

Dad's death is hard on. I was the child that never got yell at for anything. I am the youngest from my sisters. I am really going to miss Dad. After Rose and I left the office, I went to my room. I sat on the bed and stared at the envelope in my hands that had my name. I tore it open and pulled out a letter. It was written in Charlie's sloppy handwriting. The letter made me cry more.

_My Dear Ball of Energy,_

_Please don't cry. I am not a fan of writing like Bells or am I a fan of expressing feelings. I don't even know why you work as a wedding planner when your sisters and I know you love clothes. I hope that one day you open your own boutique and have your own clothes line. I will never forget the many time you made wear a crown and tutu and I hope you don't forget either. You are such a hyper pixie that I used to think your mom might have dropped on your head when you were little. Oh and when you get married tell your husband that your father will hunt him. You know I will. Don't roll your eyes! I bet you still take advantage of people using your puppy eyes look. I fell for that look so many times. If you want to know why I didn't tell you or your sisters that I was sick ask Bells. Where do you think she gets her stubbornness from? I love Alice. I love you as much as I love your sister. I don't want you to cry and I don't want you to be sad. And stay away from kitchens and stoves!_

_Love you forever,_

_Charlie Swan_

I love you too Dad.

_**Rosalie's POV:**_

Dad. I miss him. I want to believe this is just a nightmare that I will soon wake up from. I hate seeing Bella the way she was. Thanks to what happened two years ago she won't show how she feels but I can see in her eyes she feels hurt. I was curious to know what was inside the encelope Bella gave me. After Bella gave me the envelope I came straight to my room. I want to be strong enough like Bella on not letting this get in the way of the mission but it hurts knowing our parents are dead. First it was Renee and now Charlie. I began to read the letter that was in my hands.

_My Dear Beautiful Rose,_

_You were always stuck in between your sisters. You are neither the oldest nor the youngest but you did get into more fights with Alice than you did with Bells. In fights with Alice you would always defend Bells and fights with Bells were always because of her stubbornness. I remember when I told you girls what happened to your mom, you understood the most. I know you are a secretary but I also know you always wanted to have your own auto body shop. I know you will someday have one. You are the one I spent the most money on cars, Alice on clothes, and Bella on books. I love you Rose and I want you to be happy and not sad. Like I wrote to Alice; please don't cry and if you want to know why I didn't tell you girls about my sickness ask Bella. I know for sure one day you three will get married and be happy but if he hurts you, make sure you tell him that your daddy will hunt him. Don't roll your eyes!_

_Love you forever,_

_Charlie Swan_

I'll miss you Charlie.

_**Bella's POV:**_

Ruining the moment you stupid phone! I have never hated a phone the much I hate mine. Edward jumped back and I almost burst out laughing at the look on his face. I stared at the screen of my phone and saw it was Billy.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Bella its Billy." His voice was filled with sadness.

"Hey Billy, I've been trying to call you."

"Sorry I was at a funeral." I do not think he know I know.

"My sisters and I are back in Forks."

"So I guess you heard about Charlie?"

"Yes. It was not something I wanted to find out the way I did. Why didn't you call us to tell us what was going on?" I raised my voice a bit.

"Bella I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I tried calling your sisters as well. Charlie told me not to call you girls but I did it anyway. I knew you girls had the right to know what was going on but you know how Charlie is. I tried to call Jake too." Billy said calmly. Edward was leaning against a tree that was a couple of feet away from me.

"Sorry Billy. When was it you tried to contact us?"

"It's okay I understand. I tried to contact you about a month ago but gave up thinking you changed your number." Wait. That was when I was on that stupid slutty mission and Rose was in France while Alice was in Texas.

"Well now I know why you couldn't reach us."

"Care to explain?"

"Well I was in Kentucky for business, Alice was in Texas, and Rose was taking break from work in France." Half of it was true.

"Well that _does_ explain why."

"D-did you…um-" Billy cut me off.

"Charlie made me promise to take care of everything. He wanted to be cremated and he said to give Rose the ashes. He said Rose know what he wants he to do with it."

"This is hard to talk about. Can we talk more about it later?" I don't want to talk about it right now. If I do I might break down again.

"Why don't you and your sisters come over tomorrow over for brunch"

"Uh... Billy? My sisters and I are kind of married." Billy was like a second father to us.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" He yelled. I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Married?" I said in a squeaky voice. Billy is scarier than Charlie was.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. And I want to meet those fools." He managed to say as he tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. After I hung up, I felt someone staring at me and I looked up to see Edward still leaning against the tree.

"Ready to head back?" Edward smiled at me. I felt my knees go weak.

"Yes, let's go." We headed back to the house in silence. When we got to the house Alice and Rose ran towards me to hug me and said sorry.

"Bella, we're really sorry we didn't mean it. We weren't thinking. Can you please forgive us?" Alice gave me her puppy eye look while Rose spoke.

"How can I not forgive both of you? I love you my sisters." I hugged them tight. "I'm sorry for being heartless."

"Group hug!" Emmett yelled. We all hugged for about five seconds because that was when Emmett decided to say "I'm hungry."

After we ate lunch, my sisters and I had a long talk about Charlie and passed around the letters he wrote to us. We all cried and laughed remembering good and bad times with Charlie. At the end we decided to accept Charlie's decision on not telling us and to let him rest in peace.

The day went on fast. We all watched movies and jokes around. I told them what we were going to do tomorrow and not only did the boys go pale but so did my sisters. I laughed at them because I was the only brave one from my sisters when it came to Billy. They never had the guts to play pranks on him like I did. Once again we fell asleep in the living room. Alice fell asleep on the coffee table and I don't know why. Rosalie fell asleep under the coffee table. Edward fell asleep on the floor next to the couch I was sleeping on. Jasper was sleeping on the other couch. Emmett wasn't even in the room. When I woke up I almost tripped on Edward.

I walked to the kitchen and this time I did trip. "Ouch!" Emmett said.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing on the kitchen floor!" I got up from the floor.

"I was sleeping. This way I could get to the food first." I stared at him for a second then I burst out laughing.

"Only you would do that!" I shook my head and made breakfast. Emmett and I were the only ones up so we ate first and got ready to go to Billy's place. Emmett kept making me laugh about the silliest things.

"I have an idea!" he whispered yelled. I gave him a questioning look. "Let's play a prank on them!"

"What should we do?" I whispered.

"Paint their faces!"

Emmett was going to paint Alice's and Rose's faces and I was going to paint Jasper's and Edward's. I got Alice's makeup bag and Emmett got paint and paintbrushes. For some reason Alice had yellow, purple and black lipstick. These four slept like the dead! About five minutes after we were done they began to wake up. Once they were all up, they sat on the couches, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Jasper, Edward, and Rose you guys should see your faces!" Alice said as she laughed.

"Alice you should see yours!" Edward, Rose and Jasper said as they laughed.

Emmett and I were sitting on the stairs watching them. Today we were going to have fun and enjoys the day… well maybe until it's time to visit Billy.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I wonder what Alice's reaction is going to be when she sees her face in the mirror… Thank you for your reviews!

Thanks for reading! :)

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	8. Billy and Madeup Stories

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Emmett was going to paint Alice and Rose's faces and I was going to paint Jasper's and Edward's. I got Alice's makeup bag and Emmett got paint and paintbrushes. For some reason Alice had yellow, purple and black lipstick. These four slept like the dead! About five minutes after we were done they began to wake up. Once they were all up, they sat on the couches, looked at each other, and burst out laughing._

"_Jasper, Edward, and Rose you guys should see your faces!" Alice said as she laughed._

"_Alice you should see yours!" Edward, Rose and Jasper said as they laughed._

_Emmett and I were sitting on the stairs watching them. Today we were going to have fun and enjoys the day… well maybe until it's time to visit Billy._

_**Bella's POV:**_

Alice ran up the stairs to her room and that's when we heard it. "Ah! My face! My beautiful face!" She yelled from her room. Emmett and I were still trying to hold our laughter while the others also checked their faces in mirrors. Then we heard footsteps coming our way. "You! You did this to my face! I'm going to get you Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Actually Alice, I did that to your face."Emmett said as he grinned. The grinned was going to be wiped of his face soon.

"Emmett Cullen you are so dead." Alice whispered as she took deep breaths. The grin left his face.

"Bella? What kind of paint did you use?" Rosalie said in a panicky voice.

"I painted your face Rose and I used the paint in the closest that is next to the door to the basement." Emmett smiled proudly.

"The pack on the top self or the one on the bottom self?" Rose was holding a towel in her hand and I noticed her grip on it got stronger.

"The one on the bottom?" Emmett looked worried.

"NO!" Rose yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The paint Emmett used is the one that at least two weeks!" Uh-oh. Poor Emmett.

Jasper and Edward came downstairs with their faces all cleaned. Edward looked absolutely gorgeous. Everyone turned to look at them. "How come the paint came off from their faces?" Alice asked.

"That is because I used your makeup on them." I answered.

"Wait a minute. Emmett painted the girls' faces and you painted the boys'?" Rosalie asked me. And I just nodded my head. She gave a look of incredulity. "I can't believe this." She shook her head as she headed back up and mumbled something along the lines 'immature idiots'.

"So I'm going to be looking like a clown for about two weeks?" Alice asked quietly.

"Um… yes?" Emmett squeaked.

"Okay" Alice Swan is up to something.

"Thanks Bella." Jasper said as he smiled.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For not letting Emmett paint our faces." He and Edward snickered.

I smirked at them and said, "It was Emmett's idea." In addition, with that the smiles on their faces were gone. Emmett snorted.

Alice and Rosalie came down wearing designer sunglasses and a piece of cloth covering their faces under the sunglasses. The boys and I laughed at them. "It's not funny." They both muttered as they stomped down the stairs.

"You girls look… so… stylish." Said Jasper and Emmett, Edward, and I cracked up high fiving each other.

Once we left, we took all three cars and of course, we girls were driving. Edward obviously had to go with me.

"You are the female version of Emmett." Edward said as we got in the car.

"It's called having fun, old man." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"No, it's called being immature." Edward argued with me.

"No it's not. It's called you being too old for fun." Once again he rolled his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella, do you realize we are the same age?"

"Yeah and do you realize you are about three months older than me, grandpa?" he smirked.

"I know but I'm not the one with gray hair here." He smiled.

"I'm not one who's color blind." He frowned.

"You win."

"I know." I smirked. "I always do."

The rest of the car ride was silent. When we got there, Rose and Alice were waiting for us with Emmett and Jasper cowering behind them. The door interrupted Alice from saying something. Billy appeared in the door way and he was holding his gun. I mentally rolled my eyes as walked towards him. Edward grabbed my hand and I gave his a squeeze assuring him it was fine. I looked up at him and he smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt my knees go weak. Stupid Greek god breathtaking hottie!

Billy hugged my sisters and I. "I've missed you girls."

"We've missed you too." The three of us said at the same time.

"Billy, this is my husband Edward Mason." Billy looked at Edward up and down and then shook hands with him.

"This is Jasper Whitlock, my husband." Billy did the same thing he did to Edward.

"And this is my husband, Emmett McCarthy." Emmett grinned at Billy as he did the same to Emmett as he did to his brothers.

"Well come on in." Billy said as he glared at the boys. I feel bad for them. They aren't anything to us but victims we have to protect.

We sat down and Billy went straight to his point. "What are your intensions with my daughters? How for long have you known them? Where did you meet? How long have you been married? Oh and call me, Mr. Black." I just wanted to yell 'SHUT UP Billy!'

"We met the boys at a wedding." I said.

"Which was three years ago." Alice helped.

"We all got married in Vegas." Thanks Rosalie!

"In Vegas you say? Were you sober or drunk? Do you guys even love each other?"

"Damn Billy, you are worse than Charlie." He gave me the look that told me to shut up.

"Billy, I did say Vegas and we were sober." Rose answered him.

"And do you love each other?" he asked.

"Of course we do! Right, Jasper?" I said as I turned to Edward. Edward nodded in agreement as he smiled.

"How about you, Casper? Do you love Alice?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's Jasper and I do love Alice dearly." Jasper anwered.

Billy turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie. "Really Billy? Of course I love him!" Rose exclaimed.

"And I love her too." Emmett smiled at Rosalie. Rose's eyes were sparkling.

What Billy asked next made the boys and I laugh hard. "Why are you two wearing a piece of cloth on your faces?"

"It's their fault." Rosalie and Alice pointed at Emmett and me. Billy rolled his eyes and shook his head while he mumbled 'of course'. After lunch we kept talking to Billy of everything about our fake jobs and how we were doing. He asked the boys so many questions like what they did for a living and where they used to live or who their parents were. My sisters and I answered most of the questions. The story about their parents was that they all died. Jasper's parents died when he was young and moved in with his cousin who is Emmett. Emmett's parents were good friends with Edward's parents. Edward's dad died because of a heart attack when he was young. His mom couldn't take the pain and killed herself so he moved in with Emmett. And finally, Emmett's parents died of old age.

That is a lot to remember. Alice made this all up. That pixie loves to make up stories about people's lives. She watches to many soap operas just like Rosalie. I would always find them crying and with tissues everywhere.

When we got home it was around ten something of the night. Exhaustion took over and we all headed to bed. Tomorrow will be a new day.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Oops sorry! I forgot to update sooner! Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

Thanks for reading! :)

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	9. The Visitor

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_It's their fault." Rosalie and Alice pointed at Emmett and me. Billy rolled his eyes and shook his head while he mumbled 'of course'. After lunch we kept talking to Billy of everything about our fake jobs and how we were doing. He asked the boys so many questions like what they did for a living and where they used to live or who their parents were. My sisters and I answered most of the questions. The story about their parents was that they all died. Jasper's parents died when he was young and moved in with his cousin who is Emmett. Emmett's parents were good friends with Edward's parents. Edward's dad died because of a heart attack when he was young. His mom couldn't take the pain and killed herself so he moved in with Emmett. And finally, Emmett's parents died of old age._

_That is a lot to remember. Alice made this all up. That pixie loves to make up stories about people's lives. She watches to many soap operas just like Rosalie. I would always find them crying and with tissues everywhere._

_When we got home it was around ten something of the night. Exhaustion took over and we all headed to bed. Tomorrow will be a new day._

_**Bella's POV:**_

Everything was calm. Alice was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Rose was painting her nails. The boys were playing video games. And I was on my laptop updating Jake of what was going on. The doorbell rang and startled all of us. Rose had forgotten to set up the surveillance cameras so we had the boys stand behind Rose as Alice and I were at each side of the door. "Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's me Agent Newton. Black send sent me." Newton? I don't remember there being an agent with the last name Newton. I decided to play dumb. I signaled Alice to go through the back door and see who it was.

"Agent Newton? Black? May I ask what are you talking about?" I turned to my head towards Rose and saw the boys' eyes go wide. I gave them a questioning look and Jasper mouthed 'Voultri man'. I nodded.

"Just let me come in and I'll explain everything." He said in a bored tone of voices't expecting visitors

"Give me a minute. I wasn't expecting visitors." I said to the Newto guy.

"Alright." Was all Newton said.

"Bella, there is a black SUV parked in our drive way. The guy is certainly not from the CIA." I heard Alice clearly from the earpiece I had.

"The boys said he is a Voultri man." I whispered back to Alice.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked. The three of us always had a way of communicating for anything. We had so much gear that sometimes it is hard to remember what everything was for.

"How about Rosalie hides the boys and herself and Bella opens the door. I will go in behind the guy and hit him on his head." Alice always has great plans.

"Are there any others with him? Or is he alone?" I asked.

"He seems to be alone. I checked around the house several times and looked towards the wood but nothing looks suspicious." We all went to our positions. I tucked my gun in the back off my pants and pulled my hoodie over it. As soon as I opened the door, Newton came in with is gun in his hand.

He pointed the gun to my head. I am really getting tired of the point-gun-to-head thing. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Where are who?" I asked acting confused. He pressed the gun harder to my head. _Smart move you dumbass!_ I thought to myself. My hands were up like when you put them when you surrender. I hit him on his stomach with my elbow and then I hit him on his arm that made him drop the gun. The only thing he managed to do was scratch my face with his nails when I hit him. Alice then came and it him on his head with her gun.

"Ouch. That must hurt." I said with my voice full of sarcasm. Alice giggled as she helped me tie Newton up. When we finished tying him up we sat him on a chair and tie him there too. The boys and Rosalie came back in to the living room. The boys gasped when they saw my face and us girls just rolled our eyes.

"What happened to your face Bella?" Emmett asked in a worried tone that made me laugh.

The three boys scowled at me. "It's nothing. Newton managed to scratch me but with Alice's help we gave him a lesson, right Ali?"

"Yeah and don't worry about the scratch. Bella somehow manages to get them all the time so it's nothing new, right Rose?" Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the worst was when she got shot close to her heart." Thanks Rose.

"What!" All three boys shrieked. We rolled our eyes.

"We wear bulletproof vests silly boys!" Alice explained. They let out loud sighs of relief. "Emmett what are you doing?"

We all turned to Emmett. "Emmett that really isn't necessary." I said.

"Yes it is. I've seen in movies that he can still move. And plus it's just in case he does what on TV people tied on a chair do." It had to be Emmett. He tied the chair Newton was tied to, to the coffee table. To be able to move the coffee table you would at least need four to five strong guys.

"Emmett, listen to me carefully. Okay?" He nodded and turned to face me. "In movies when a person is tied to a chair, the person who tied them doesn't tie it tight enough and if you haven't noticed we have not only tied his hands and feet but also around his waist." Emmett looked back at the guy tied to the chair then back to me.

"Oh" was all he said while his brothers and my sisters snickered and snorted.

"I'll call Jake and tell him what happened." Rose said as she walked to the kitchen. Jasper and Alice were having a conversation while Emmett was inspecting Newton. I bet now we have to move and use the other identity Jake gave us.

"You alright?" a velvet voice whispered from behind me. I turned around to face Edward.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seemed to be lost in your thoughts. What were you thinking?" That obvious?

"Just thinking about where we will be moving to."

"I wonder he knew we were here."

"I wish I knew, Edward, I wish I knew." He gave me a small smile that made my knees go weak.

"I talked to Jake and he said that he will look for information on Mike Newton. Alice did you check his pockets?" Alice nodded and pointed to the kitchen table. "Jake said that we have to split."

"What do you mean split?" Alice asked Rose. I was confused.

"We each have one of the brothers to protect. So… um… Alice and Jasper are to go to New York. Bella and Edward are to stay at Charlie's place. Emmett and I are to go to Arizona." The room was quiet.

"That means we should start packing. What s going to happen to Newton?" I asked.

"Jake is sending Seth and Sam to get Newton and take him into interrogation. We all need to start packing now. Alice, Jasper your plane leaves in two hours. Emmett, our plane leaves in one hour."

Packing starts now.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. My mother had a surgery and I have been taking care of her. Today I finally had time to finish this chapter and put up. Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

Thanks for reading! :)

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	10. Please Read, This is not a chapter

Sorry but this is not a chapter. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I just wanted to let you guys know about a blog I created to keep you guys updated on this story or on any other ones (if I write anymore stories). Like I wrote in the blog you don't need an account to comment on what i write.

The link is on my profile too. (without the spaces)

http:/fanfiction-update. blogspot. com/

* * *

Thank you for reading this and once again I'm so sorry if you thought this was a chapter,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	11. Horrible Smells and Supermarkets

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_We each have one of the brothers to protect. So… um… Alice and Jasper are to go to New York. Bella and Edward are to stay at Charlie's place. Emmett and I are to go to Arizona." The room was quiet._

"_That means we should start packing. What s going to happen to Newton?" I asked._

"_Jake is sending Seth and Sam to get Newton and take him into interrogation. We all need to start packing now. Alice, Jasper your plane leaves in two hours. Emmett, our plane leaves in one hour."_

_Packing starts now._

_**Bella's POV:**_

"The house is nice." Edward commented as soon as we to Charlie's place. I don't want to remember what happened to him. I want believe that he still is alive but things happen for a reason and God knows why.

"Yes it is. It's very homie, don't you think?" I asked as I opened the door. The lace was full of dust everywhere. It even had spider webs and a spider.

"Homie in deed." Edward agreed as he walked to the kitchen. "Is there anything good in that fridge?" he asked as he was about to open it.

"No! Don't open it yet!" Too late.

"Oh God this smells horrible!" he said in disgust. His face had turned a little green. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. "You look very amused. Why don't you go in there and smell that thing."

"Fine I will." I walked towards the fridge and opened it. The wasn't as horrible as Edward had said it was.

"I was joking." I was standing by the fridge with its door opened. As soon as the smell hit him, he covered his nose. "Are you crazy or something? Can't you smell?"

I let out a small chuckle. "You are just being a baby. Want to know what's worse than smelling this?"

"I'm not a baby." He protested. "Do tell what's worse than that smell."

I rolled my eyes and closed the fridge's door. I walked to the cleaning supply closet and answered his question, "The smell of a dead rotten dog." I shivered as I remember that awful day.

_Flashback:_

_My sisters and I were having such a peaceful month without hearing our neighbor's dog's barking which was literally making me go insane but I wasn't the only one who couldn't stand that bulldog's barking. I think its name was Maxi or Maxine either way Alice had already planned to throw herself out the window. Rose would go to the park or to a small café around the block from our place._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice yelled from the backyard. I ran to see what was going on. When I got there a god-awful smell filled up in my nose._

"_Alice what's that smell?" I covered my nose. _

"_Look what I found." I followed her to where there was a black garbage bag. The smell got stronger and worse._

"_What is that?" I asked as I pointed to the bag._

"_I don't know but it stinks so badly. You open it." I carefully opened the bag to find the bulldog dead and rotten. Not an image you want to see. After that, we called Jake and told him about it. He took care of it and I have no clue what he did to it. Poor dog but at least he stopped barking. I will miss him driving us crazy but I will enjoy the peace and quiet._

_End of flashback._

"Really?"

"Yes" I answered him and then told him the story about it. He was laughing his ass of when I finished.

"Poor dog." He managed to say through his beautiful laughter. His eyes were full of amusement. The green orbs you could get lost just starring at them. Ugh! Bella needs to stop thinking about Edward like that. After all, he is just another innocent person in danger. I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked as worry took over him.

"We have a lot to do today. Cleaning is one of them." I looked around the living room and dust was the most you could see.

"You are right. Let's get started then." He agreed. I went back to the kitchen and saw that the cleaning supplies were all old and some bottles were almost empty. This calls for a shopping trip.

"So what exactly are we getting?" He inquired.

"For the hundredth time just listen very carefully. We. Are. Here. To. Buy. Food. And. CLEANING SUPPLIES!" I exclaimed.

"You don't need to freak out on me." He muttered under his breath.

"When someone asks you the same question for more than ten times, how do you think I am suppose to react?" I asked him and he stayed quiet. "I thought so. Now let's get this shopping over with before I lose my head." Edward pushed the cart as we made our way in the supermarket. "Get whatever you want." I smirked as I grabbed bags for the fruits and said, "After all, it's not my money we are using."

He raised an eyebrow and asked confused, "What do you mean?"

I let out a small laugh and said, "Jacob owns me big time so he is being generous to me on letting me spend his money. Even though he still doesn't know it." I winked as I turned to grab apples. One of the apples slipped from my hand. I knew for sure that poor apple will be bruised but it bounced up from Edward's foot and landed on his hands.

"I believe you dropped this Mrs. Mason." He smiled at me as he handed me back the apple. I felt my knees go weak.

"Why thank you Mr. Mason. How kind of you." I smiled back at him as I put the apple in the bag.

"Bella! Is that you?" I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled. I put on my best fake smile and turned to see Jessica Stanley making her way towards us.

"Nice seeing you again Jessica." I said to her.

"And who is this hottie you have here?" she said as she checked Edward out and flirted with him. For some kind of reason I felt jealous. I held myself back from growling at her. Edward as nothing else other than an innocent witness who I am in charge of protecting.

"Hello, I'm Edward Mason, Bella's husband." I smirked as I saw the priceless look on Jessica's face.

"Oh. Well it was nice seeing you both. I have to get going. See you guys around." She said awkwardly. Once she was out of sight I burst out laughing.

"The look on the gossip queen of Forks was priceless." I continued to laugh and Edward laughed with me.

"So she is a gossip girl?"

"Yes. News gets to her and she changes the whole story around." I shook my head. "She will never change."

"I know what you mean. Some people never change hence Emmett's childish behavior." He winked as he went to get more bags leaving me standing there frozen. Edward sure does have an effect on me.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So what do you guys think? Like it or don't like it? Your opinions are always important to me even if I don't say it. If any of you have any ideas for what the next chapter should be about don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews, in a PM, or as a comment on my blog. Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

P.S. I wrote the summary of a story I would like to start working on soon on my blog. Please check it out and tell me what you think. (The link is one my profile)

Thanks for reading! :)

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	12. Bookstore Flirting

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

_**Previously:**_

"_The look on the gossip queen of Forks was priceless." I continued to laugh and Edward laughed with me._

"_So she is a gossip girl?"_

"_Yes. News gets to her and she changes the whole story around." I shook my head. "She will never change."_

"_I know what you mean. Some people never change hence Emmett's childish behavior." He winked as he went to get more bags leaving me standing there frozen. Edward sure does have an effect on me._

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

"Now where are we headed to?" Edward asked as he sat in the passenger seat impatiently.

"I told you we are going somewhere. Don't worry I'm not kidnapping you." I said jokingly.

"Phew, that's good to know. Now I have one less thing to worry about because I was so scared you'd kidnap me." He said sarcastically.

I laughed at the look on his face. He was frowning and pouting. If it weren't for the facts that I am driving and that it would totally be unethical of me I would kiss his pouty lips right now. Edward is just so gorgeous, hot, cute, and adorable and… and if I don't stop now the list will never end! I still can't believe I opened up o him about my past and I have never done that before not even to my sisters. He is so easy to talk to. Edward is just so fun to be around with. Taylor wasn't even as fun as Edward is. I do miss Taylor, but he holds a special place in my heart.

"We are finally here." I found a place to park the car and got out.

"The bookstore?" Edward asked as he got out of the car.

"Yup. I need a new copy of my favorite book since Jake forgot to send it to me. So now Jake is paying for it." I pulled out the credit card that belongs to Jacob from my pocket.

"How did you manage to get his card?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'm the best agent for a reason." I winked at him and walked to the bookstore. Inside the bookstore, I went to look for my favorite book. Wuthering Heights.

"Wuthering Heights?" a velvet voice said from behind me that made me jump and drop the book while my instincts kicked in. Poor Edward. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over making him land on his back on the floor. This all happened to fast for me to realize it was the gorgeous Edward. "Ouch."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Edward! Don't ever do that to me! You scared the living hell out of me. What were you thinking? I am so so sorry!" We were both quiet for a few seconds them we both began to laugh. I helped him get up from the floor and he handed me the book I had dropped. "Thanks. Do want any books to read?"

"No I'm good." My cell phone rang. It was a text message.

**Jake:**

_Bella, Charlie's place is getting remodeled right now it _

_will be done in about two hours. The cleaning helped a lot _

_even if it wasn't necessary. It's payback for stealing my card_

_which I want back! ;) I'm glad you did useless cleaning._

_Take care Bells._

**Bella:**

_Two words: Fuck you! :p_

_Take care Jake. _

**Jake:**

_Love you too sister! Bye._

**Bella:**

_Hate you Jake. Hate. You._

_No, how could I hate my sister! _

_Love you too sissy. ;) Bye._

"There are some days I wish my missions were to get back at Jacob Black." I sighed while I put my phone away.

"What happened now?" Edward asked.

"Jacob has people remodeling the house. We wasted our time cleaning." I walk to the register with Edward following me.

"Look at the bright side." I turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't waste your money on the products." He grinned. I felt my knees go weak. This has been happening lately and its getting me annoyed.

"True. Now we have two hours to spare. How about we get back at Jake for the cleaning?" I asked him as I smirked. "He forgets who Bella is."

"You amaze me." He said with a sigh.

"And why is that?"I asked him in a flirty tone.

I almost burst out laughing when I saw him hold his breath. I do have some effect on him and that's for sure. I paid for the book and was about to reach for the door when I felt two hands go on my hips and pull me back. "Because you are different from other girls I've known." Edward whispered in my ear. His breath was tickling my ear. I felt like a pile of goo.

I cleared my throat. Two can play this game. "Oh really Mr. Mason."

"Yes Mrs. Mason." Edward moved closer to me as he stared into my eyes. Our lips were only inches away that I could feel his breathing on my face…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I wonder if they kiss. What do you guys think? Do they kiss or not? I want to you guys to tell me your theories. Maybe one of them will happen… ;)

Thanks for reading!

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	13. Stupid Pixie!

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

_**Previously:**_

"_And why is that?"I asked him in a flirty tone._

_I almost burst out laughing when I saw him hold his breath. I do have some effect on him and that's for sure. I paid for the book and was about to reach for the door when I felt two hands go on my hips and pull me back. "Because you are different from other girls I've known." Edward whispered in my ear. His breath was tickling my ear. I felt like a pile of goo._

_I cleared my throat. Two can play this game. "Oh really Mr. Mason."_

"_Yes Mrs. Mason." Edward moved closer to me as he stared into my eyes. Our lips were only inches away that I could feel his breathing on my face…_

* * *

_**Alice's POV:**_

"No!" I shrieked as soon as I stepped into the house Jasper and I would be living in for now.

"What's wrong?" Jasper was next to me in a second. He had a worried expression.

"The house, look at it."

"What about it? It's fine with me." He asked now looking confused. How could he not realize this house was in a total need for new furniture and the paint on the wall was ugly? I was at the point that I would faint.

"Look at the paint! The furniture! Oh I have a lot of work to do!" I exclaimed.

"Alice, breathe." I took a deep breath. Jasper chuckled. I playfully glared at him. I decided to call Bella and see what she was up to. I miss my sisters whenever we separate on missions. My job at the CIA is mostly being a spy and occasionally it is to babysit a person. I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number… okay I might have just pressed speed dial number three.

"Alice." Bella whined on the phone. I giggled.

"What's wrong Bells? Was I interrupting something?"

"No." She said too quickly.

"Too quick Bella. Now tell me what were you doing." I know for sure she was doing something.

"Okay I'll tell you just wait a minute."

"Fine." What could have Bells been up too. I felt a light bulb turn on above my head. Oh. My. God. I let out a loud squeal. I heard car doors open and close.

"What do you want Alice?" she asked in a whiny voice.

"Let me guess, you almost kissed?" I asked trying not to squeal again as I jumped in excitement. Jasper was in the living watching TV as I was in one of the bedrooms.

"Um, yes?" I could feel Bella starting to blush. I know her like the back of my hand.

I let out another squeal. "I'm so sorry for interrupting."

She giggled and then sighed. "Don't worry it's not the first time we have been interrupted." I could feel the smirk on her face.

"What?" I shrieked. We talked for a while she changed the subject but I let it go just this once. I told her about the furniture and paint and about me freaking about it.

"Sorry Ali I have to go. Take care and I love you sister."

"Fine but this talk isn't over Isabella Marie Swan. You too, take care and I love you. Bye"

"Bye."

And with that we ended our conversation. But don't worry Bella and Edward will get together the easy way or the hard way.

"What are you smirking about, pixie?" I jumped and saw Jasper standing in the doorway. Japer is very hot and I wouldn't mind dating him. Now is when my flirting skills come in handy.

_**Bella's POV:**_

I am so killing Alice! Stupid pixie always knows what is going on. I got inside the car where I told Edward to wait while I talked to Alice. I slammed the door shut. Edward flinched.

"You ok Bella?" he asked cautiously.

"Just fine." I grumble.

"Well you don't look like it. Are you sure?" He asked. I knew he was worried if I was ok.

"Alice gets on my nerve at times that's all." I huffed.

He sighed and gave up asking. "If you say so." The rest of the ride home was silent. When we got home, I mean our temporary home, painters, carpenters, and so many other people that are too much to name were there moving furniture in and out. Jacob was making them put all of Charlie's things in a storage place.

I took my car to the garage to update it and make it faster. I love that the car has tinted windows that are bulletproof. I saw a truck pull up in front of the house. I heard the truck driver asking Edward for me.

"Does Isabella Mason live here?" the man asked Edward.

"Yes, I'll tell her you are here." Edward came in the garage. "Bella there is a man looking for you." I nodded and went to see what the man wanted.

"Isabella Mason?"

"Yes, that's me." I said as I check if my gun was on my back tucked in my jeans. Was wearing a hoodie so the gun wasn't noticeable.

"Mr. Jacob Black sent me to deliver your car." Finally, the Volvo was here.

"Ah, yes I forgot that was supposed to be delivered today." The man got the car out of the big container. The container reminded me of a mission I did years ago. I had to climb on top while the truck was moving.

"Please sign here." The man gave me a pen to sign on the order form. I didn't put my real signature just in case. I wrote; Bella Mason. He gave me the keys and left.

"Edward, catch." I threw the keys to him. "That's your car." I went back to the garage to finish fixing my car. I wonder what Rose is up to…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Ha-ha no kiss! :p Sorry but I thought it was to early for them to start kissing. Next chapter will be about what Rosalie and Emmett have been up to and maybe just maybe more Alice and Jasper. :) Thank you for your wonerful reviews!

Thanks for reading!

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	14. Rosalie's and Bella's POV

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

_**Previously:**_

"_Ah, yes I forgot that was supposed to be delivered today." The man got the car out of the big container. The container reminded me of a mission I did years ago. I had to climb on top while the truck was moving._

"_Please sign here." The man gave me a pen to sign on the order form. I didn't put my real signature just in case. I wrote; Bella Mason. He gave me the keys and left._

"_Edward, catch." I threw the keys to him. "That's your car." I went back to the garage to finish fixing my car. I wonder what Rose is up to…_

* * *

_**Rosalie's POV:**_  
I have to control myself. This is work not 'Make out with Mr. Sexy'. Emmett Cullen is very hot and adorable. Very muscular. Yum. The dimples on his face are adorable. He acts like a four year old but trapped in the body of a twenty-one year old. Everything about Emmett is attractive to me, his short curly brown hair, brown eyes, smile, voice, and so much more. I have to stop thinking about him like that. I don't need any falling in love for a guy who I have to protect to happen again.

The story about how Bella, Alice and I joined the CIA is different from what we tell people. All of us are triplets. I am in the middle. Bella is the smartest and oldest. Alice is the shortest and youngest. I love my sisters.

I was recruited at the age of fifteen and then Alice and Bella at the age of sixteen. Charlie believed it was because we got scholarships in England. Jake's boss had come to our house when we were at school to talk to Charlie. He told Charlie that it was once of a lifetime opportunity. First he took me and trained me. I did my first mission when Alice and Bella were training. I was scared at first but after the CIA explained the situation that was going on I had no choice but to accept. My father believed I was a secretary. It broke my heart to know that we had to be away from Charlie. Talking to him on the phone made things better. I was the best agent but then Bella became better than me. The three of us are the top of the top. The best of the best. Bella know how to act but when it comes to lying to her sisters she is horrible at it.

When Jake told my sisters and I about the mission involving us to come back to Forks I was more than to see my father again but that all changed when I found out he died. Charlie was a great man and in my heart he will always be.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked as he sat across from me. "Is it food because that's what I am thinking of and about…" he trailed off.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Huh?" yes act stupid with me Emmett Cullen!

"You said, 'Is it food because that's what I am thinking of and about…' and trailed off so now tell me what you were going to say." he sighed.

"I… I… was going to say I was thinking about playing some Wii." He looked nervous. Emmett looked so cute when he gets nervous. I giggled and Emmett looked amused. "What are you all giggles about?"

If it weren't for my hair Emmett would have seen the blush on my face. Wait. Why am I even blushing? Bella is the one that blushes not me! Bella's blush is so contagious. I really like Emmett but it I cant like him the way I do.

_**Bella's POV:**_

I woke up thanks to the sun. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen in my pajamas and with my hair a mess. As I do most of the time when I wake up, I grabbed a cup of coffee. As I drank my coffee I walked to the living room.

"I didn't know it was Halloween?" Edward said as he drank a glass of water.

I smirked. "Whatever you say Mason." He took a sip of his water.

"Hey! What was that for?" Edward asked as I giggled. Edward got up from the couch all wet.

"Oops I kind of tripped." I said as I gave him an innocent look. When he took a sip of his water I hit it so it fell and got him wet. Payback. I love it! He just stuck his tongue out at me while I laughed at him. While Edward went to change I took a quick shower.

After I took a shower and got ready I went downstairs to find Edward watching TV. "Ready to go?" I asked. I was wearing skinny jeans and a pink tight tank top. And pink Juicy Couture sandals. All courtesy of Miss Mary Alice Swan. We were going for a walk in the park because it gets boring staying inside all day.

"Yeah lets go Mrs. Mason. And by the way, you look pretty." Edward whispered in my ear as he walked out the door leaving me standing in the living room. "You coming or not?" he asked with a smirk on his face. '_Just wait until I wipe that sexy smirk off your face Edward!'_ I thought to myself. Bella Swan always has cards under her sleeves. Edward is going to get it now. I think he knows the kind of effect he has on me. He sure is going to be the death of me. I really want to attack his lips with mine.

I activated the house alarm and made sure all doors were locked. I found Edward sitting on the steps of the house waiting for me. "Boo!" I whispered in his ear causing him to jump. I smirked as I walked past him. "Let's go Mr. Mason. Mrs. Mason doesn't like to wait."

"I'll get back at you, _Mrs. Mason_!" he playfully glared at me as I giggled. We held hands as we walked to the park.

Right now, I am sure of one thing… I have a _huge_ crush on Edward Cullen/Mason.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I am terribly sorry for making you guys wait so long! School started and I was too busy doing homework and helping my sister move to her new apartment. Veronica, my best friend, helped me with this chapter and I want to thank her for it. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading!

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	15. Stupidest Person Alive

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**There is a surprise when you start reading! ;D**

_**Previously:**_

_I activated the house alarm and made sure all doors were locked. I found Edward sitting on the steps of the house waiting for me. "Boo!" I whispered in his ear causing him to jump. I smirked as I walked past him. "Let's go Mr. Mason. Mrs. Mason doesn't like to wait."_

"_I'll get back at you, Mrs. Mason!" he playfully glared at me as I giggled. We held hands as we walked to the park._

_Right now, I am sure of one thing… I have a huge crush on Edward Cullen/Mason._

_**Edward's POV:**_

Isabella Swan. I believe Isabella Cullen sounds better. When I first saw her I thought I was in heaven but no this is real. Her laugh, her smile, her voice, and her smirk are all cute. She is very pretty. Bella has been through a lot even before she told me I could see in her eyes. Her sisters as well have a pained look and by it I could tell whatever it was it still affects them.

I think I could even say that I love her. I mean what isn't there to love about her. She is so brave and strong. I want to tell her I have feelings for her but I'm just too much of a chicken to do so. She is very fun to be around. Every time she speaks or looks at me I swear the world around me doesn't even exist.

Right now we are strolling through the park in silence. I didn't even dare to say a word. We simply hold hands. And that to her is just an act but to me it's something meaningful. I think it is about time I tell her. I can't hold it anymore.

"Bella I have to tell you something." I told her as we stopped walking.

She turned to me gave me a questioning look. I could see she was worried too. "What is it?"

"Well since I first saw you Jacob's office I have been feeling different. With you I enjoy spending my time and I know that this is not the best time to tell you this but I… I love you." I looked at her in the eyes and she stared back at me.

As soon as the words left my lips I could see the shock on her face. Well I guess she didn't expect me to say something like that. Her eyes grew wide. 'This can't happen.' She muttered to herself. She backed up from me slowly.

I tried to tell her something but the words couldn't come out from my mouth. "See you home. I ne- need to think." She whispered. As she ran away from me.

Suddenly I felt pain on the back of my head. Everything around me was spinning as I felt my eyes closed. Darkness took over me.

_**Bella's POV:**_

When the word came out of his mouth I did not know what to do. Of course shock took over me but my eyes grew wide as I realized I might feel the same for him. I just need time to think. I told him I would meet him back at the house. I jogged back to the house knowing we would come here later.

As I was about to go in I felt pain in my chest as if something was going to happen. This is the second time ever that I feel this. The first time was right before Taylor had died… Oh my god! Edward! No I should stop freaking out. He is fine. He will be here soon. Yes I am stupid.

I ran back to the park in time to see Edward get pulled inside a white van… Now I am definitely the stupidest person alive.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I feel horrible for taking so long to update this story. I should have post an author's note to explain that I had writers block or however you say it. Any suggestion for what should happen next I would appreciate it. :) thank you sticking to the story. And yes I know the chapter is way too short.

Thanks for reading!

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	16. Was I Dying?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_As I was about to go in when I felt pain in my chest as if something was going to happen. This is the second time ever that I feel this. The first time was right before Taylor had died… Oh my god! Edward! No, I should stop freaking out. He is fine. He will be here soon. Yes, I am stupid._

_I ran back to the park in time to see Edward be pulled inside a white van… Now I am definitely the stupidest person alive._

* * *

_**Edward's POV:**_

My head was killing me. Everything was dark around me. _Thump!_ Yup, I am definitely in a van. But where am I?

"It's about time sleeping beauty got up." A male's voice said from somewhere.

Suddenly a flashlight was on my face. I put my hands up to cover my eyes from the light. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere kidnapped on planet earth." The guy came to view. He was blonde and scary looking. He smirked. His dark blue eyes stared at me making me want to shrink back.

I tried to move but my hands and ankles were tied. My whole body ached. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Well my boss wants so much from you and your stupid brothers." He had a confused look on his face. "Time for you to go back to sleep." The smirk was back on his face. I wanted to fight him but I was too weak. Suddenly I felt a sting on my arm and everything began to go black.

_**Bella's POV:**_

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Ugh! The GPS in my car was acting up on me. I had placed a chip on Edward's shirt. When he was taking a shower, I sneaked inside his room and placed it on the collar of his shirt. He had laid on his bed the clothes he was going to wear.

"Hello? Bella? What's up?" Jake said in a confused tone.

"Hey Jake?" I sighed before I continued. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Edward? Is he okay? Where are you?" Jake asked in panic.

"It's Edward." I half whispered. I had no idea where I was driving. All I know was that I was on a road that led somewhere.

"What happened?" he asked as I could hear him try to calm down.

I felt tears form in my eyes. This was my entire fault. I was too scared and now I'm paying for it. "Bella? Tell me what happened please." Jake whispered.

"It's my fault, Jake. I lost him. I was scared. I _am_ scared. I don't know what to do. Help me!" I sobbed as I tried to wipe my eyes with my hand while the other one was controlling the wheel.

"Tell me everything." He said quietly.

"We went to the park for a walk and then out of nowhere he tells me he… he… l-loves me. I didn't know what to do or say so I ran out of there. I went back to the house and I felt… pain. I knew I needed to go back. By the time I got to the park, he was being pulled into a van. I had placed a chip to keep track of where he is on his shirt." I let out a sob. It was dark. Just my luck, it began to rain. It was raining hard. Then I remembered that yesterday in the news they said that there was going to be a thunderstorm today. Awesome.

"Are you stupid!" Jake yelled through the phone. "Why would you run! You should've just ignored what he said!" he kept yelling at me. It wasn't helping me feel any better.

The road was slippery. The car swerved a couple of times. It kept getting harder to see through the rain. The windshield wipers were useless. "I have to go. It's raining hard and I can't see anything." I told Jake interrupting his yelling.

"I don't care!" Ouch. That hurt. "Do you have any idea in what danger Edward Cullen could be in?" He was furious.

I felt something hit the back of my car. The car swerved a couple of time again. I tried to gain control but that seemed impossible. I could not see where I was headed. I crashed onto something and my whole body jerked forward. I hit my head on the windshield and felt my back hit the seat at full force. I could hear my phone in the background calling my name. "Bella! Bella answer me! This is serious!" the voice was fading little by little. I suddenly felt tired and my eyes closed by themselves. Was I dying?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I am really really sorry for not updating! I feel bad for keeping you all waiting. I didn't mean to. I had a serious case of writer's block.

Thanks for reading!

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	17. What have I done?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_The road was slippery. The car swerved a couple of times. It kept getting harder to see through the rain. The windshield wipers were useless. "I have to go. It's raining hard and I can't see anything." I told Jake interrupting his yelling._

"_I don't care!" Ouch. That hurt. "Do you have any idea in what danger Edward Cullen could be in?" He was furious._

_I felt something hit the back of my car. The car swerved a couple of time again. I tried to gain control but that seemed impossible. I could not see where I was headed. I crashed onto something and my whole body jerked forward. I hit my head on the windshield and felt my back hit the seat at full force. I could hear my phone in the background calling my name. "Bella! Bella answer me! This is serious!" the voice was fading little by little. I suddenly felt tired and my eyes closed by themselves. Was I dying?_

* * *

_**Edward's POV:**_

"You inept! I need him awake not asleep!" The voice was dark and deep. "Aro won't be happy that you disobeyed him." Why was everything so dark? I could not see anything…oh wait… my eyes are closed. Idiot. I tried opening them but it was useless since they felt as if they were 50 pounds each.

"Sorry sir, but his questioning was getting annoying." I recognize that voice from somewhere, but where? Then it hit me, it was the blonde scary looking dude that told me I was kidnapped. Kidnapped? I mentally groaned as it all came back to me.

The deep voice spoke again. "Whatever. Now take to the room that was set up and prepared for him. Lay out clothes for him to wear and tell Adelina to make something for him to eat for when he wakes up."

I left myself being lifted and carried. All I could hear were the footsteps of whoever was carrying me. "What I do for money. Aro should just shoot this bastard's head off and viola problem solved." He muttered as he kept walking.

I felt the guy stop and I heard a door open. Where the hell are these psychos taking me? I felt myself being dropped on something that felt like a bed. Something was wrong. I sensed something was of, but what? _Bella_. Why does her name come to mind?

I heard footsteps and the door open and close. Was I alone? I tried opening my eyes again and this time I was able to. I looked around to see that I was in a luxurious room. On the end of the bed, there were clothes. I decided to change my clothes. As I took my shirt of and then I heard something drop. I looked down to see a small black plastic. What could this be? Were they using this to keep an on me? No, because if they would they have been smart enough to put it on the clothes that they laid out for me to wear. I was no expert but the piece of plastic looked like some sort of chip. A chip? How do I know this? You see living with Emmett who was obsessed with spy shit and all I learned a lot. I also believe this is a chip because Bella was telling me a couple days ago what kind of weapons she used and the chip was defiantly one of the things she mentioned. She said that she liked to keep track of the people she was to take care of. She must have placed it on my shirt of something. If it was hers shouldn't she be here by now? Who am I even talking to? What do I do with this chip thing? I decided to put the chip thing in the drawer next to the bed. I put it in between a book that was there. The book was called 'Wuthering Heights'. I remember Bella saying that it was her favorite book.

_Bella_. I miss her.

_**Jacob's POV: **[I bet you're surprised ;)]_

Right now I had both of the Cullen boy's parents asking what was going on. It pissed me off that Bella would tell them something so dangerous!

My phone rang so I toned down my anger. I didn't even check who was calling. "Hello? Bella? What's up?" I managed to make my tone of voice sound as I were confused by accident as I was trying to control my anger.

"Hey Jake?" Bella sighed before she continued. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Edward? Is he okay? Where are you?" I asked in panic. What could possibly be wrong?

"It's Edward." She half whispered. Huh?

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to calm down. She stayed silent for a minute. I could hear her crying. "Bella? Tell me what happened please." I whispered.

"It's my fault, Jake. I lost him. I was scared. I _am_ scared. I don't know what to do. Help me!" She sobbed I could hear how scared she was.

"Tell me everything." I said quietly.

"We went to the park for a walk and then out of nowhere he tells me he… he… l-loves me. I didn't know what to do or say so I ran out of there. I went back to the house and I felt… pain. I knew I needed to go back. By the time I got to the park, he was being pulled into a van. I had placed a chip to keep track of where he is on his shirt."She let out a sob. I could hear thunder from her side of the line. I suddenly felt angry again. I couldn't control it this time.

"Are you stupid!" I yelled through the phone. "Why would you run! You should've just ignored what he said!" I kept yelling at her. I don't know what got over me. I have never yelled at Bella for anything.

"I have to go. It's raining hard and I can't see anything."She told me as she interrupted my yelling.

"I don't care!" Seriously, what's wrong with me? "Do you have any idea in what danger Edward Cullen could be in?" I was furious. Then I remembered why I was pissed. She told Mr. and Mrs. Cullen what was going on with their sons. I hated seeing parents get upset and worried.

I heard the tires of a car screech. "Bella! Bella answer me! This is serious!" I began to panic. I heard a crash too. Oh, no what have I done?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I felt like writing today so I wrote another chap. of this story. I am truly sorry I update 'once in a blue moon' like pixie'sbestfriend said but I want the chap. to be decent enough to post. Thank you for the patience and reviews and alerts and all that, I truly appreciate it. :)

_I have a question:_ **How do you think Rosalie and Alice are going to act when they find out about Bella's accident and how part of it was Jacob's fault?**

Thanks for reading!

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	18. Critical State

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

_**Previously:**__**(Jacob's POV)**_

"_Are you stupid!" I yelled through the phone. "Why would you run! You should've just ignored what he said!" I kept yelling at her. I don't know what got over me. I have never yelled at Bella for anything._

"_I have to go. It's raining hard and I can't see anything."She told me as she interrupted my yelling._

"_I don't care!" Seriously, what's wrong with me? "Do you have any idea in what danger Edward Cullen could be in?" I was furious. Then I remembered why I was pissed. She told Mr. and Mrs. Cullen what was going on with their sons. I hated seeing parents get upset and worried._

_I heard the tires of a car screech. "Bella! Bella answer me! This is serious!" I began to panic. I heard a crash too. Oh, no what have I done?_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV:**_

"This is your entire fault!" Alice barged through the door. Rosalie and Edward's two brothers were behind her. Alice began hitting me on the chest. It did not hurt at all. I was worried it would hurt her hands. I know this is my fault and I understand that Alice blames me because to tell you the truth, I blame myself too. "This is your entire fault!"

Before Bella called me, I was pissed because Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen came to my office worried about the safety of their children. They told me that Bella talked to Dr. Cullen about what was going on. Bella knew she was not allowed to tell anyone, but that was no excuse to take my anger out on her. She told me she had to hang up because of the weather but I was being a jerk and did not listen to her. Now she was here in the hospital close to dying.

"Alice, honey, calm down." Jasper pulled Alice away from me. He hugged Alice as she sobbed. Rosalie was too much of a wreck to be able to attack me.

"Jakie! Rosie! AliCat! I came as soon as I could. How's Bella?" my lovely wife, Leah, came in to the waiting room. I hugged her as she ran towards me. Alice and Rosalie had been talking to Esme Cullen. She insisted that everyone call her Esme. Carlisle was inside the ER with Bella and Dr. Miller.

After what seemed like forever both doctor came out. It was actually three hours long. Both doctors had gloomy faces.

"How's Bella?" Rosalie asked as she looked at both doctors desperately.

"Um… Bella is a critical state." Carlisle said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Both of Bella's sisters asked at the same time.

"Guys, Bella is in comma." Dr. Miller replied.

I felt someone land in my arms. I did not know who and did not care at the moment. All I could think about was that the person I considered my sister was in comma because of my stupidity.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I know this chapter is _really_ short but I'm having writer's block for this story. I wanted to update something so there you go. :)

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	19. I Cried

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Plot and storyline are all from my head._

* * *

_**Previously:**__** (Last thing that was heard from Edward)**_

_**Edward's POV:**_

_I heard footsteps and the door open and close. Was I alone? I tried opening my eyes again and this time I was able to. I looked around to see that I was in a luxurious room. On the end of the bed, there were clothes. I decided to change my clothes. As I took my shirt of, I heard something drop. I looked down to see a small black plastic square. What could this be? Were they using this to keep an eye me? No, because if they would, they would have been smart enough to put it on the clothes that they laid out for me to wear. I was no expert but the piece of plastic looked like some sort of chip. A chip? How do I know this? You see living with Emmett who was obsessed with spy shit and all, I learned a lot. I also believe this is a chip because Bella was telling me a couple days ago, what kind of weapons she used and the chip was defiantly one of the things she mentioned. She said that she liked to keep track of the people she was to take care of as a precaution. She must have placed it on my shirt of something. If it was hers, shouldn't she be here by now? Who am I even talking to? What do I do with this chip thing? I decided to put the chip thing in the drawer next to the bed. I put it in between a book that was there. The book was called, 'Wuthering Heights'. I remember Bella saying that it was her favorite book._

Bella. _I miss her._

* * *

_**Edward's POV:**_ _**(Meanwhile everyone is at the hospital…)**_

Right now, I was being pushed, shoved, and pulled through a narrow hallway. The hallway looked like it belonged in a horror movie. I was getting tired of these two goons playing "Throw Edward Around". My thoughts keep going back to Bella and what she might be doing right now. Why isn't she here? What if the Voultri have her too? What if she's the bad person? ...Or what if she just doesn't even care? The same questions keep repeating in my head.

This is such a mess. I miss my brothers and my parents. I hope they were safe.

"Oh look James, Eddie here looks like he is about to shed a tear." The guy named Laurent said.

"He is such a pussy!" James shoved me against the wall. "Man up!" Luckily, I had turned my face because I do not need a broken nose right now.

I need to figure out a way to get out of here. But, how?

We were close to the end of the hall. There were two gigantic doors. I feel like I'm about to enter the demon's cave.

"Bet you can't knock on the door hard enough for whoever's on the other side to hear." I sneered at James as he was about to knock. I knew this was childish of me to say, but if my death was waiting behind the door, then I rather have a good laugh before.

He froze and turned to face me. "Oh, I bet I can knock so loud the boss with complain of loud knocking." He sneered back as he smirked while proceeding to knock on the door. Soon after he knocked, James bent over holding his hand and crying out in pain. You couldn't even hear his knock. I chuckled at his stupid attempt. Laurent just rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Now look who's the pussy. Man up." I smirked as he glared at me.

"You are lucky the boss wants you spotless or else I would have killed you by now." he said in a trembling voice. He sounded as if he were trying to hold back the tears and sobs.

"James, this is no time for your silly competitive games. Get over yourself." Laurent knocked the door loudly. He didn't even put effort on his knocking. The two doors opened at the same exact time.

Laurent pushed me inside as James followed closely. I wish they would take these chains on my hands and feet that they put on me.

Laurent and James kicked me so I fell on my knees.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in person." Caius Voultri said sarcastically.

"What do you want Caius? Do you want to kill me? Go ahead because you are still going to jail. CIA headquarters have all the information they need locked up." I glared at him. "You are just wasting your time."

Caius pushed me with his foot. "Shut up you bastard!" I fell to my side. I had no way of standing up because I couldn't use my feet or hands since they were chained. "Put him on his knees again." Caius snapped at his men.

"Why the chains, Caius? Are you so scared of me that you have to have me chained?" I asked. I knew where this was going to get me. I wanted to mess with his mind so I could get unchained.

"Ha! Me be scared of you? You wish Cullen. Unchained the bastard." His men unchained me in matter of seconds. I felt relief from the tight chains that were so close to cutting my blood circulation.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Caius. I hope she isn't here, but I had to ask.

"Isabella Swan is perfectly safe. As a matter of fact, she is on the Voultri side. Isabella is the one that led us to you. She will be here in a couple of days since she has suffered a car accident." He let out an evil laugh.

"I find it hard to believe you." I sneered at him.

"You want proof? You'll get proof." He turned to one of his minions. "Tyler, turn on the evidence."

A huge plasma was on my right side and it was being turned on. I gasped at what was on the screen. Bella looked so pale and her face was all bruised up. You could hear the beeping sounds of the machines that were connected to her. She was a traitor and I was falling for her.

"We'll let the bastard have a moment with her." Caius said as I heard footsteps. After a while, the doors were shut closed. I heard someone lock the doors.

I stared at the screen. It pained me to see her in the state she was. Then I heard muffled voices in the background. I heard a door open and shut. Alice and Rosalie came to view. Were they also on the Voultri side?

"Alice, what are we going to do?" Rosalie pulled on her hair.

"I don't know, Rose." Alice said as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"We have to find Edward and take the Voultri down as well. We need Bella to help us with this. She is the mastermind in all of this." Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh.

"But Bella is in comma and we have to save Edward ourselves for the sake of Bella and the Cullens." Alice grabbed Bella's pale hand. Alice was looking at Rosalie. "I hope she was smart enough to put a tracking device on Edward's clothes." Alice turned to face Bella. "Bella, I know you can hear me, so please wake up. We need you. Edward needs you."

I felt something wet slide down my cheek. Tear after tear made its way down. I don't care if James calls me a pussy or a coward. I cried silently as I stared at Bella's pale bruised face. I cried for Bella, for my family, for Bella's sister, and for my safety.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I have been working on this chapter for a while and I kept changing my mind by adding deleting things for this chapter. I decided to put it up before I change my mind again.

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	20. Let's Pray

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Plot and storyline are all from my head._

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**(through Jacob's POV)**_

_After what seemed like forever both doctor came out. It was actually three hours long. Both doctors had gloomy faces._

"_How's Bella?" Rosalie asked as she looked at both doctors desperately. _

"_Um… Bella is a critical state." Carlisle said sadly._

"_What do you mean?" Both of Bella's sisters asked at the same time._

"_Guys, Bella is in comma." Dr. Miller replied._

_I felt someone land in my arms. I did not know who and did not care at the moment. All I could think about was that the person I considered my sister was in comma because of my stupidity._

_**(through Edward's POV)**_

"_But Bella is in comma and we have to save Edward ourselves for the sake of Bella and the Cullens." Alice grabbed Bella's pale hand. Alice was looking at Rosalie. "I hope she was smart enough to put a tracking device on Edward's clothes." Alice turned to face Bella. "Bella, I know you can hear me, so please wake up. We need you. Edward needs you."_

_I felt something wet slide down my cheek. Tear after tear made its way down. I don't care if James calls me a pussy or a coward. I cried silently as I stared at Bella's pale bruised face. I cried for Bella, for my family, for Bella's sister, and for my safety._

* * *

_**Rosalie's POV:**_

"Guys, Bella is in comma." Dr. Miller replied to the question Alice and I asked simultaneously.

I felt the my face pale as I heard Dr. Miller's reply. I turned to look at Alice only to find her fainted in Jake's arms. Seems like I have to be the strongest of the three. My dear sister was in comma and as much as I want to blame Jake, I can't find it in me to do so.

"I- It's all my fa- fault. It's all my fault." Jake kept chanting repeatedly in murmur.

"It's not your fault, Jake. It could have been anyone." I was at the verge of tears. I took slow and steady deep breaths to calm myself down from crying. I had to get out of there. I could not let anyone see me like this. I have to be strong for my sisters. I have to be the pillar of this trio.

Alice finally woke up and realized what was happening. I was sobbing quietly as we waited for the doctors to continue explaining Bella's injuries.

"Bella has several broken ribs, a head injury, a broken arm, and a broken leg. Bella is lucky that her head injury was not serious enough to cause internal damage. We were able to complete the surgery successfully but it led her into a comma. We have her under observation for now to see if she had any progress." Dr. Miller explained to us in a very detailed manner about Bella's injuries. We were allowed to go into Bella's room about half an hour later.

Bella looked so pale and fragile. She was never one to show weakness. It breaks my heart seeing her in the state she is in. I feel like yelling at her to get up and to stop playing this sick joke on us. I want this all to be a nightmare I am having. I already pinch myself and this is all real. I had hope that it wasn't. Alice and I were the first ones allowed into her room. We just stood there in silence as we stared at her waiting for a miracle that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Alice, what are we going to do?" I decided to break the silence.

"I don't know, Rose." Alice said as she sobbed quietly.

"We have to find Edward and take the Voultri down as well. We need Bella to help us with this. She is the mastermind in all of this." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"But Bella is in comma and we have to save Edward ourselves for the sake of Bella and the Cullens." Alice grabbed Bella's pale hand. Alice turned to look at me. "I hope she was smart enough to put a tracking device on Edward's clothes." Alice turned to face Bella. "Bella, I know you can hear me, so please wake up. We need you. Edward needs you." I grabbed Bella's other hand.

Alice and I silently prayed for our sister's health. We have to find the Voultri and Edward. We have to bring him to his family safely. I don't want them to go through the same pain Alice and I are going through… only the Cullen's pain is worse.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm such an awful person for not updating in a loooooong time. My excuses are taking college exams like the SAT. I am accepted to a university. I'm not gonna say the name of the university because I like my privacy. Oh and one more thing, I am horrible at talking about injuries. I apologize for my lack of knowledge in that area since medicine is not my strongest point. Hope you guys like this short chapter. i will update _Misery in Forks_ sometime this week or next.

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


End file.
